The Necra
The Necra is a Post-Moon Lord boss that can be fought before activating War Mode that is summoned via the Cursed Orb. When summoned, she will spawn on screen a few tiles away from the player, float up into the air for a few seconds, and then the fight will commence. Stats * 73,400/79,600/86,700 *25 defense *95/250/300 damage (The Necra herself) *45/75/100 damage (Her magic attacks) *Immune to: Confused, Lava, Staff of The Necra Attacks *Summons a small amount of Eater of Souls or Crimeras *Shoots a stream of cursed flames or ichor *Creates a couple illusions of herself that act like the Brain of Cthulhu's illusions in expert mode *Shoots at the player with a demon or tendon bow, using cursed arrows or ichor arrows respectively *Slams herself into the ground like a biome mimic would, in expert mode a row of Corruption/Crimson thorns will come out of the ground for a few seconds when she does this *In expert mode she will attempt to ram the player *In master mode all of her attacks have a 5% chance to inflict cursed flame/ichor and/or darkness for 5 seconds *If the player is for some reason fighting her in Nightmare Mode then her attacks have a 0.01% chance to inflict the Terrorized debuff, the number increases to 10% if she is being fought in the Other World Battle When the battle starts, The Necra starts by randomly choosing one of her attacks to use against the player as she teleports somewhere above the player. During the battle she will repeat this, getting more harder and faster with her attacks as her health lowers. Drops * (100%) *10 - 15 Super Healing Potions (100%) *30 - 35 Corrupt / Crimson Seeds (100%) *10 - 15 Vile / Vicious powder (100%) *The Necra Treasure Bag (100%, Expert Mode only) *Staff of The Necra (2% Normal/5% Expert) *50 - 100 Necrotic Essence (100%) *Spear of The Night (100%, Normal Mode Only) Only one of the following will drop: *Terra Blade (20%) *Drill Containment Unit (20%) *Greedy Ring (20%) *Eater's Bone / Bone Rattle (20%) *Ankh Shield (20%) Note: I know that there is no special item that The Necra drops in expert mode (beside the treasure bag) I will work on that soon, just need to work out some ideas for it Appearance The Necra appears to be a human with dark maroon hair done up in a ponytail and a purple eye and a red eye, representing the Corruption or Crimson respectively. She has pale skin and she is about the same size as the player. She appears to be wearing a red, long sleeve shirt with dark purple pants and red and purple boots. She also appears to be wearing a crimson cape. Quotes *"Greetings human, prepare to meet your fate!" (When summoned) *"Hello human! Now surrender!" (When summoned) *"Ugh why did you summon me here?!" (Replaces the quotes above when summoned in The Hallow) *"Oooo I like this place!" (Replaces the normal summoning quotes when summoned in a Corruption/Crimson biome) *"Brrrr Its cold here..." (Replaces the normal summoning messages when summoned in an Ice biome, this cancels out if the ice biome is corrupted, crimsoned, or hallowed) *"Oh great, now I have to listen to those annoying derplings the entire time..." (If summoned in jungle) *"Why did you summon me all the way down here?!" (If summoned in the underworld) *"You do realize that wyverns are gonna attack you, right?" (If summoned in space) *"What kind of place is THIS?!" (If summoned in the Other World during Nightmare Mode) *"Why did you summon me only to run all the way down here?!" (If the player goes into the underworld during her fight) *"Do you really wanna get attacked by a wyvern as well?" (If the player goes into space during her fight) *"Now this is more like it!" (If the player summons her somewhere outside of the Corruption/Crimson but then brings her into a Corruption/Crimson biome) *"Blargh, why did you bring my here?" (If the player summons her somewhere outside of the hallow but then brings her into the hallow biome) *"Hey! Where did you go?!" (If the player goes into the Other World during the fight or visa versa) *"I will get you next time! (When defeated for the first time) *"No! I've been defeated again!" (When defeated for a second time) *"Wasn't it enough to kill me two times already?" (When defeated anytime after the second defeat) *"Pick on someone your own size!" (When defeated while the player is in War Mode/Nightmare Mode) *"Hah! That's what you get for trying to summon me too early!" (If the player attempts to summon her before defeating the Moon Lord) *"Why are THEY here?" (When she is summoned while another boss is alive/visa versa) *"Are you having some party with everyone?!" (When summoned while at least three bosses are alive/visa versa) *"Oh, hey Lunatic." (When she is summoned while the Lunatic Cultist is alive/visa versa) *"Haha that's what you get for fighting them as well!" (When the player dies from another boss that is alive during the fight) *"Are you BRAIN DEAD?!" (If the Wall of Flesh is summoned during the fight) *"IDIOT!! Are you that STUPID?!" (If the Wall of Flesh was summoned during the fight and the player dies from the Wall of Flesh) *"Oooo a party! Time to crash it!" (When summoned while a party is active) *"Ahahaha! Good show!" (If the player dies from something other than her or her attacks during her fight) *"Pfffft nice try, but your clearly no match for me." (If the player dies from something other than her or her attacks during her fight) *"Told you so!" (If the player dies from a wyvern during her fight while up in space) *"I am once again the victor!" (When the player dies) *"Just give up, you have no hope in defeating me!" (If summoned after the player dies during her battle and then dies again) *"What kind of foolery was that!?" (If killed in less than 10 seconds) *"Your just cheating at this point!" (If killed in less than 1 second) *"Ha ha, your gonna get destroyed!" (If she is summoned when player has less than 500 health) *"Are you doing some no life crystals challenge?!" (If she is summoned while the player only has 100 health) *"It's your turn, my friends!" (When summoning Eater of Souls or Crimeras) *"Hey, I didn't invite them..." (When a naturally spawned Eater of Souls or Crimera attacks the player during the fight) *"Uhh thanks for your help...?" (If a naturally spawned monster other than an Eater of Souls or Crimera attacks the player during the fight) *"Slimes?! Why?!" (If the slime rain occurs during her fight) *"Hey you aren't a part of this slimies!" (If the slime rain occurs during her fight) *"Did someone go and spread the Crimson on the Moon or something?" (If she is being fought during a Blood Moon) *"Is the ground bleeding?" (If she is being fought during a Blood Moon) *"Is it night time already?" (If she is being fought during a Solar Eclipse) *"Why is it so dark?" (If she is being fought during a Solar Eclipse) *"Shoo, shoo, get out of here, you aren't part of this fight!" (If a NPC attacks her or the Eater of Souls/Crimeras during her fight) *"(....why do I feel like I know him from somewhere...?)" (If the Demon Hunter attacks her or the Eater of Souls/Crimeras during her fight) *"Good luck finding the real me!" (When summoning her illusions) *"Wait, is this supposed to happen?" (If the player activates a glitch during the fight) *"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" (If the player somehow activates this glitch during the fight) *"Huh, that cape of yours looks familiar..." (If the player is wearing a crimson cape during her fight) *"What kind of mask is that?!" (If the player is wearing a boss mask during her fight) *"Wait a second, are those The Twins fighting for you?" (If the player is using an Optic Staff during her fight) *"Fighting fire with fire huh?" (If the player inflicts ichor/cursed flames on her) *"I shall get revenge for the defeat of my idol!" (Randomly during the fight) *"I'll rip you into shreds!" (Randomly during the fight) *"Hey! That's my staff!" (If the player uses a Staff of The Necra during her battle) *"No! Give me back my minions!" (If the player uses a Staff of The Necra on the Eater of Souls/Crimeras she summons during the fight) Tips (If she ends up in the game): *Homing attacks (She is a small target, and might be tough to hit) *Strategies that can be used for the Lunatic Cultist (She doesn't move around as much as the Lunatic Cultist does, but she does have a similar size) *Use Ichor or Cursed Flames (She does use those in some of her attacks, but she isn't immune to them, same goes for any other debuff except for confused) *She technically can be fought anywhere, but it would be better to fight her in the surface layer (Fighting her up in space runs the risk of a wyvern spawning, the underground/cavern layers don't have much space endless a large space is cleared out, and the underworld just isn't the best choice) Notes *The Eaters of Souls or Crimeras that she summons will not drop anything, so farming her just to get drops from the two monsters will not work *She cannot be summoned before defeating the Moon Lord. If the player tries to summon her with the Cursed Orb before then it will summon a Dungeon Guardian instead and a message of her making fun of the player for it will appear. *Despite her saying "Ow! Why did you summon me in lava?!" She is immune to lava, however, she is not immune to the On Fire! Debuff *She can't be summoned in pools of liquid that the player cannot fully submerge in (The pool needs to be two tiles wide and three tiles high in order to summon her) *By defeating The Necra the player will earn the Corrupted Mania achievement, "Defeat The Necra, who's one with the corrupted lands" *She can be summoned and fought in the Other World, however this runs the risk of getting the Terrorized debuff during the fight *The Necra cannot be brought into the Other World in the middle of the fight, if the player was to go into the Other World during the fight she will not follow the player and she will instantly despawn when the player comes back. The same goes for exiting the Other World while she is alive. *If the Dark Mage (NPC) is alive when she is summoned, the Dark Mage will instantly be killed. Aftermath *The Dark Mage (NPC) will have a chance of spawning Credits *Credit to NolandSpring for the sprite! *Credit to Turquoise on YouTube for the chosen music and the video of it Trivia *All the items that have a 20% chance of being dropped are items that are hard to obtain or craft in the game. *The quote "Hey you aren't a part of this slimies!" Is a reference to the youtuber HappyDays *The Necra was based off of a concept for an idea of a character who would purposely spread the Corruption or Crimson created by the author of this article. *The Necra appears to be female. *The name Necra came from Necro, meaning death. *The name Necra also came from Necroa, which is the name of the Necroa Virus from Plague Inc. *The Necra seems to know the Lunatic Cultist, as seen by her quote "Oh, hey Lunatic." *The Necra might have been an admirer of a previously defeated boss, as she says,"I shall get revenge for the defeat of my idol!" *The Hobbyist mentions The Necra in one of her quotes. *This is ImARandonGamer's first page. Feedback is welcomed. *Lore for The Necra can be found on the Boss & Event Lore page. *The Necra appears to be the Demon Hunter's sister. *The Necra seems to be the same person as the Dark Mage (NPC). Music *The music that plays during the fight is Breaking the Seal by Turquoise (Lunatic Cultists theme from the Calamity Extra Music Mod) Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Post-Moon Lord Boss Category:Post-moon lord